Meet You, Love You, A Lucky Of Me
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Dara pergi ke Seoul untuk memperoleh hidup baru, tapi ia malah mendapat masalah baru disana. Ia bertemu Jiyong, preman SMU yang suka memalak orang. Di lain sisi, adik Dara menyusul ke Seoul dan mendapat skandal dengan artis terkenal, TOP. Apa yg terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

Hai~ Saya Zorbin, anak baru di Fandom ini ^^V

Saya JYP Fandom dan suka banget WonderBang. Berhubung masih anak baru, mohon minna-san memberi arahan untuk saya yea~

Saya dan suka GaJe. Harap DiMaklumi~

Sebelumnya, Fic ini saya share di blog saya, kalo mau mampir ke sini, WONDERBANGNE1 fic tersedia disini~

.com

*ditampar karena promo

Disclaimer : Nama Tokoh di Fic saya ini asli BigBang, WonderGirl & 2ne1 punya.

Warning : , Gaje, OOT, OOC, OC, dll.

Yang baca, REVIEW oke~

Kalo gak, disumpahin jadi monyet!

*kidding ^^V

**FF "Meet You, Love You, A Lucky Of Me" By WonderBangNe1**

Cast : Sohee (WG), JiYong (BB), Seunghyung (T.O.P) (BB) dan Dara (2ne1)

Genre : Drama & Romance

Rating : PG-17

**.**

**.**

**FF "Meet You, Love You, A Lucky Of Me" By WonderBangNe1**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berhasil kabur dari rumah, Dara memutuskan untuk pergi melanjutkan hidupnya ke Seoul. Setibanya di Seoul, ia mencari pekerjaan dan bekerja sebagai staff di sebuah perusahaan Handphone terkenal. Ia membeli sebuah Apartment di dekat tempat kerjanya, dan hidup seorang diri disana.

"Ini adalah Apartment barumu. Apartment ini terdiri atas 2 kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur, ruang keluarga, ruang tamu dan balkon. Dan ini kunci-nya. Semoga kau bisa betah tinggal disini."

"Ne, Kamshamnida." Dara menerima kunci itu dan membungkuk 90 derajat ke si penjual Apartment.

Setelah si penjual Apartment pergi, Dara mengamati seisi ruangan.

"Apartment yang segar. Semoga aku bisa hidup lebih tenang disini." batin Dara menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Ting Tong

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, Dara mengerutkan alisnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Dara berjalan ke pintu dan membukakan pintu.

KREEEK

"Hai, kau tetangga baru ku ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Minzy. Dan kau?" sapa gadis berambut pendek dan bermata sipit itu kepada Dara.

"Hai, ya aku baru tinggal disini. Err, tetangga? Kau tinggal disebalah Apartment ku? Oh ya, namaku Dara. Terimakasih sudah menyambut kedatanganku." Dara dan Minzy berjabat tangan dan berkenalan.

"Baiklah, kalau ada yang perlu kubantu, pintu Apartment ku selalu terbuka untukmu." kata Minzy tersenyum ramah.

"Ne, Kamshamnida. ^^" Dara membungkuk ke depan Minzy. Setelah itu, Minzy pun kembali ke Apartmentnya.

Dara menghela nafas lega. Tidak disangka ia akan mendapat tetangga yang ramah seperti Minzy. Merasa perutnya kosong, Dara pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar sebentar mencari makanan.

CKLEK

Setelah mengunci pintu, ia berlalu menuruni tangga ke bawah. Setibanya di sebuah persimpangan yang cukup sepi, tiba-tiba Dara dikejutkan oleh kedatangan segerombolan preman yang menggoda dan membarokade jalannya dengan motor-motor besar.

"Yah! Mau kemana gadis manis? Temenin kita dulu dong." goda salah satu dari preman itu membelai wajah Dara dari atas motornya.

"Lepas!" ujar Dara mendorong preman itu.

"Wuuu~ Menarik sekali. Dia melawanku. hahahahaa… " preman itu tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Jiyong, kau urus saja noona ini." ujar salah seorang dari preman itu kepada satu-satunya yang berseragam SMA diantara mereka.

Pria yang bernama Jiyong itu turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Dara. Lalu ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya dan menyodorkannya ke depan leher Dara.

"A, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kata Dara ngeri.

"Hahahaha.. Lihat, dia mulai menangis." kata preman-preman itu tertawa besar.

Jiyong tertawa sinis dan menatap mata Dara dalam. Dara hanya mengernyitkan alisnya dan balas menantang pandangan mata Jiyong takut.

"Hei, lihat gadis ini. Dia balas menantang Jiyong. Kurang ajar sekali! Sudah, sikat aja langsung!"

"Tidak." potong Jiyong tiba-tiba, sehingga membuat teman-temannya speechless.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata teman-teman Jiyong heran melihat Jiyong yang mulai melepaskan Dara.

"Biarkan dia pergi." Jiyong menjauhi Dara dan kembali naik ke atas motornya.

"Tapi…"

"Kau mau membantahku?" Jiyong menatap mata temannya tajam. Sehingga membuat yang ditatap speechless dan meminta maaf.

Dara menghela nafas lega. Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan sekawanan preman itu. Setelah Dara pergi, para preman itu memprotes Jiyong.

"Yah! Kenapa kau membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja?"

"Dia adalah salah satu staff baru diperusahaan ayahku."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau aku ketahuan membulli-nya, ayahku akan tahu sifat asliku di luar,bodoh!" bentak Jiyong sehingga membuat yang lainnya terdiam.

.

.

"Huah! Untung dia mau melepaskanku. Tapi, kenapa pelajar sepertinya bisa bergabung bersama para preman itu? Pasti pergaulannya sangat bebas sekali." pikir Dara merebahkan dagunya ke atas meja makan KFC.

"GYAA! OPPAAA! SARANGHAE!" Terdengarlah suara berisik dan kerumunan yang sangat padat di lantai 2 Supermarket. Sehingga membuat Dara penasaran dan ikut nyempil di kerumunan itu.

"Ada apa?" kata Dara heran.

"Itu T.O.P! Artis Ibu kota yang sangat terkenal itu. Dia tampan sekali~" celetuk salah satu fans pria yang telah mengguncang kenyamanan di Supermarket itu.

"T.O.P? Dia kan idolanya adikku. Huah, kenapa orang-orang ini begitu bodoh? Mau-maunya mengidolakan seorang pria yang belum tentu mengenal mereka. Ckckck." komen Dara berjalan menjauhi kerumunan itu.

Di lain sisi,

"Cepat panggilkan menejerku dan jemput aku di -Tellme Lies Café-" bisik pria bernama asli Seunghyung itu kepada Bodyguardnya yang membantu menjaganya dari fangirls gilanya.

"Baik tuan." Sementara satu Bodyguard itu memanggil menejer Seunghyung, Seunghyung segera diamankan Bodyguard lainnya sampai ke depan pintu mobil pribadinya. Walau sulit menembus para fangirls gila itu, akhirnya Seunghyung pun berhasil masuk ke mobil dan berlalu meninggalkan Supermarket.

.

.

TAP

Seorang gadis belia turun dari Bus kota. Ia memandang sekeliling dan menghela nafas sambil melihat sebuah foto ditangannya.

"Kakak." batinnya menatap foto itu intens.

Gadis berpipi chubby dan berambut panjang itu menjinjing kopernya ke sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari sana. Ia duduk di pinggir jendela yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan.

"Anda mau pesan apa,nona?" tanya waitress café itu.

"Coffe milk."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar nona." si Waitress kembali ke tempat pesanan untuk mengambilkan pesanan gadis itu.

"Seoul begitu besar. Apa aku bisa menemukan kakak ya?" pikir gadis itu menatap jalanan dengan pandangan kosong.

SEET

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berpakaian aneh duduk didepan gadis itu.

"Siapa dia?" batin gadis itu menatap si pria misterius dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala. Pria itu memakai masker, glasses coklat, mantel bulu coklat, topi koboi dan sepatu kulit yang pastinya harganya tidak murah. Si gadis mengulum ludah dan kembali menatap ke jalanan. Si pria ikut menatap jalanan tanpa sekalipun menatap atau bertegur sapa dengan gadis itu.

Merasa suasana menjadi canggung, si gadis mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ahn Sohee. Aku baru saja datang dari Busan. Aku kesini untuk mencari kakakku, namanya Dara. Ini fotonya. Kalau kau melihatnya, tolong hubungi aku ya." kata gadis bernama Sohee itu memperlihatkan foto kakaknya kepada si pria misterius itu.

Pria misterius itu melihat foto ditangan Sohee sebentar. Lalu ia kembali membuang muka.

"Huah, kenapa orang Seoul begitu sombong?" lirih Sohee mengembungkan pipi. Sehingga si pria misterius bisa mendengarnya dan kembali menatap Sohee.

"Aku tidak tahu masalahmu, dan aku tidak pernah ingin mencampuri masalahmu!" ujar pria itu bangkit dari kursinya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sohee sehingga membuat Sohee mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Sehingga membuat seisi café mempelototi mereka.

"A, anu. Maafkan aku." Sohee menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali menyimpan foto kakaknya. Sedangkan si pria misterius kembali duduk dan berpangku tangan menatap Sohee dengan pandangan kesal.

"Ini pesanan anda, nona." si Waitrees memberikan Coffe milk untuk Sohee dan beralih menanyakan pesanan si pria misterius.

"Tidak. Aku menunggu seseorang dulu." kata si pria misterius tegas. Si Waitrees hanya menghela nafas dan beralih pergi.

"Ini, kuberi untukmu sebagai tanda minta maafku." Sohee mendorong secangkir Coffe milk-nya ke depan si pria misterius.

"Tidak perlu."

"Tidak apa kok. Kau ambil saja. Biar aku tidak merasa bersalah lagi karena telah mengganggu ketenanganmu barusan."

Pria itu menghela nafas. Ia membuka masker dan kacamatanya, lalu menatap Sohee intens.

"Kau diam, itu sudah cukup tidak menggangguku." tukas pria itu jutek.

"K… Kau? T.O.P?" kata Sohee shock dengan mata terbelalak.

Seunghyung menghela nafas kesal dan memutar bola matanya 180 derajat.

"Ja, jadi ini kau? T.O.P-oppa? Aku, aku adalah fans beratmu. Aku sangat suka penampilan mu di TV. Suka sekali, sehingga membuat aku selalu berhayal bisa bertemu denganmu. Tapi tak kusangka, aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang. Aku, aku benar-benar senang." kata Sohee histeris.

Seunghyung hanya berdesah sambil kembali memasang masker dan kaca matanya.

"Diamlah! Aku sangat benci gadis berisik sepertimu." kata Seunghyung kesal.

"Mi, mianhe. Tapi benar saja, bertemu denganmu benar-benar membuatku senang. Sekilas, aku melupakan masalah keluargaku. terimakasih." kata Sohee menyeka air mata bahagianya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang jelas saat ini aku hanya ingin menyumpal mulut besarmu itu." tukas Seunghyung kesal sambil berpangku tangan.

"Ups, Mian." Sohee menutup mulutnya dengan ke-2 tangannya. Sehingga membuat Sohee terlihat imut dan lucu.

Kring Kring Kring

Handphone Sohee dan Seunghyung tiba-tiba serentak berdering.

"Yoboseo?" kata ke-2nya serentak. Sehingga mereka saling tatap dan melanjutkan menelpon.

"Hyung, aku sudah menunggu dari tadi. Pokoknya kau harus cepat kesini dan menjemputku. Arasseo? Tut tut Tut." Seunghyung langsung menutup teleponnya. Sementara itu, Sohee serius bicara didalam telepon.

"Aku di Seoul. Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu. Tapi aku tidak akan pulang tanpa kakak. Mianhe."

Sohee langsung menutup Handphonenya. Ia dikagetkan oleh Seunghyung yang menatapnya lama.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" kata Sohee sedikit mengeraskan suara.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" kata Seunghyung membuang muka.

Sohee berdesah. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berlalu meninggalkan Seunghyung.

"Huh! Dia bilang dia adalah fans-ku. Tapi kenapa berkata kasar kepada ku? Dasar!" umpat Seunghyung memandang punggung Sohee yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu.

KREEK

Sohee membuka pintu café. Tapi tiba-tiba,

JEPREET JEPRET JEPRET

Kilatan cahaya kamera menyilaukan membuat Sohee memicingkan matanya dan kaget.

"Nona muda, bisakah anda menjelaskan hubungan anda dengan T.O.P?"

"Apakah kalian berpacaran sudah cukup lama?"

"Bagaimana sikap T.O.P kepada anda?"

Puluhan wartawan terus menjepret dan mendesak Sohee. Sohee yang tidak tahu menahu dari mana asal wartawan-wartawan itu hanya diam dan menghindar. Tapi ia terus didesak sampai saat itu Seunghyung keluar dari Café dan speechless melihat keadaan di depannya.

"Itu T.O.P! T.O.P, siapa gadis ini? Apa benar dia gadis yang selama ini digosipkan adalah pacarmu?"

"T.O.P! Tolong jawab pertanyaan kami!" desak para wartawan.

Seunghyung hanya mengepal erat tangannya dan melihat Sohee yang terus didesak para wartawan.

"Gya! Siapa kalian? Lepaskan aku." kata Sohee panic terus mundur dengan wajah ketakutan. Seunghyung berdesah dan langsung menarik Sohee bersamanya. Ia melindungi Sohee dari tarikan wartawan itu sampai ke mobilnya. Para wartawan terus menjepret mereka dan mengikuti mereka sampai mobil itu tidak tampak lagi di balik persimpangan.

Di dalam mobil, Sohee hanya terdiam shock denga rambut acak-acakan. sedangkan seunghyung terus mengemudi sambil melepas semua peralatan yang digunakan untuknya menyamar tadi.

"A, apa yang terjadi? katakan padaku, kalau aku hanya mimpi." kata Sohee down.

"Kau tidak mimpi. Mereka pasti mengira kau adalah kekasihku." kata Seunghyung kesal.

"Otthokke? Fansgirlmu yang terkenal gila itu pasti akan membunuhku kalau mereka berpikir aku adalah pacarmu! Oh tidak. Ottokke?" ringis Sohee hendak menangis.

Seunghyung hanya berdesah.

"Sial!" batin Seunghyung kesal.

**TBC**

Oke, REVIEW bagi yg udh baca yea~

Salam hangat, HottestWonderful23

TT bocaharun


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, dsbnya**

**Rating : Sesuai ceritanya saja. Kalau author lagi sedeng, mungkin ntar akan meningkat ratingnya jadi M. Tapi itumah masih *mungkin. Hahay**

FF "Meet You, Love You, A Lucky Of Me" By WonderBangNe1

CHAPTER 2!

.

.

Sepulangnya dari Supermarket, Dara kembali ke Apartment barunya. Ia menaruh semua perlengkapan makanan di dalam kulkas dan lemari. Lalu ia mulai membersihkan dan menata seisi ruangan dengan rapi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba Handphone Dara berbunyi.

"Yoboseo?"

"DARA! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU!" suara telepon barusan berhasil membuat Dara speechless dan tidak dapat bergerak. Debar jantungnya tidak karuan dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Um, Umma?" Dara yang tadi terlihat senang berubah down dan bergetar hendak menumpahkan air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU UMMA! AKU BUKAN UMMA MU! KAU, KAU BENAR-BENAR ADALAH ANAK YANG TERKUTUK! GARA-GARA KAU, ADIKMU IKUT MENGHILANG DAN MENYUSULMU KE SEOUL! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU JIKA TERJADI SUATU HAL YANG TIDAK DIINGINKAN PADA ANAKKU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU! TIDAK AKAN!" teriak si penelpon, yang mana adalah ibu kandung Dara.

"Apa? Sohee... ke Seoul?" lirih Dara shock.

"JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU! KAU PASTI TELAH MEMBUJUKNYA DAN MENGAJARKANNYA UNTUK MEMBANGKANGKU KAN?! KAU BENAR-BENAR ANAK SIAL! ANAK SIAL!"

"Um... ma... Hiks." Dara tidak mampu meredam air matanya yang mengalir deras seiring isak tangisnya.

"Kenapa umma? Kenapa selalu Sohee? KENAPA?!" teriak Dara menangis perih.

"DIAM KAU! KAU BENAR-BENAR ANAK SIAL! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU! AKU..."

"Dara, jangan dengarkan ibumu. Dia sedang emosi, makanya membentakmu seperti itu. Kau jaga diri yang baik disana ya, nanti kalau ada waktu cari adikmu. TutTutTut." tiba-tiba suara ayah Dara memotong omelan ibunya dan segera menutup telepon. Dara yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya menangis sambil menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sohee, umma? Kenapa? Hiks..." Dara memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan rasa perih yang menggerogoti hatinya. Tapi ia tak mampu melakukan itu. Perih itu terasa dalam ia rasakan. Sehingga membuatnya muak dan ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

"Ahn Sohee... Aku, AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Dara membanting Handphonenya ke lantai.

PRAAAAK

.

.

"Ottokke? Ottokke?!" kata Sohee panik sambil menutup ke-2 kupingnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membayangkan dirinya yang diserbu fans brutal T.O.P.

Seunghyun yang sedari tadi menyetir dan terganggu oleh 'keberisikan' Sohee berdecak kesal.

"YAH!" teriak Seunghyun yang berhasil membuat Sohee kaget dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau pikir cuma kau saja yang panik? Aku juga panik tahu! Karirku tentu akan menurun kalau aku digosipkan dengan gadis desa sepertimu! Jadi jangan menambah beban pikiranku dengan suara cemprengmu itu! Ku mohon, DIAMLAH!" bentak Seunghyun semakin membuat Sohee speechless.

"Ma, maafkan aku." kata Sohee menundukkan kepalanya dan bersikap tenang. Seunghyun pun menghela nafas dan kembali menyetir.

"Masalah ini, biar aku selesaikan dengan bantuan menejer dan agensi-ku. Untuk sementara, kau tinggal saja di hotel ku. Setelah semua masalah clear, kau bisa pergi kembali ke habitatmu."

Sohee menatap Seunghyun heran.

"APA KATAMU? MENGINAP DIHOTELMU? KAU PIKIR AKU WANITA MURAHAN HAH?" teriak Sohee merasa dilecehkan.

"Tu, tunggu. Mak..." Seunghyun hendak meluruskan ucapannya. Tapi Sohee sudah memotong ucapannya terlebih dahulu, "Dan, dan apa kau bilang? 'Kembali ke habitatmu?' KAU PIKIR AKU BINATANG?!" teriak Sohee menjitak kepala Seunghyun. Sehingga membuat Seunghyun menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap Sohee dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Berani sekali kau memukulku! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HAH?!" teriak Seunghyun melayangkan tangannya ke udara hendak membalas pukulan Sohee. Tapi melihat Sohee yang reflek ketakutan dengan memicingkan matanya, Seunghyun pun mengurungkan niat dan kembali menurunkan tangannya sambil mengambil nafas lebih banyak untuk mengontrol emosinya yang hendak meledak-ledak.

"Bersyukurlah karena kau seorang perempuan. Kalau tidak, aku sudah menghabisimu dari tadi!" ujar Seunghyun kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Sohee yang merasa tidak punya harga diri mengerutkan alisnya dan menendang tungkai Seunghyun yang sedang sibuk menyetir.

"YAH!" teriak Seunghyun naik pitam dan kembali mengerem mobil.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" kali ini Seunghyun benar-benar diluar batas kesabaran.

"Aku tahu kau adalah seorang aktor! Aku tahu kau punya banyak uang dan kepopuleran! Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh menganggap orang lain itu adalah BINATANG! Bukan berarti kau boleh menginjak-injak harga diri orang dibawahmu dan mempermalukan kami! Kau pikir karena terdesak, aku mau menginap di hotel bersama dengan orang yang baru ku kenal apa? Begini-begini aku memiliki harga diri yang tinggi tau! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau, UNTUK MENGINJAK-INJAK HARGA DIRIKU!" teriak Sohee menunjuk-nunjuk Seunghyun sehingga membuat pria itu hanya bisa terdiam mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Tu, tunggu. Apa kau bilang? 'Tidur bersama orang yang baru ku kenal?' Tsk. Kau pikir aku sudi tidur dengan mu? Maksudku kau ku-beri-satu-kamar-gratis-di-hotel-milikku! Bukan-tidur-bersamaku-di-satu-kamar! Arasseo?!" jelas Seunghyun mendorong jidad Sohee cukup keras.

"A, aku mana tahu maksud awalmu. Makanya kalo ngomong itu yang jelas dong!" protes Sohee masih tidak mau kalah. Seunghyun yang sudah capek beradu argument dengan gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya 90 derajat dan kembali menyetir mobil.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya diam tanpa kata, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang selalu berisik dan emosian. Seunghyun yang heran melihat sikap Sohee hanya diam sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke gadis yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

Sohee hanya terdiam dengan mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela sambil menggenggam Foto kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Kakak..." batin Sohee memejamkan matanya dan tertidur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela mobil.

Menyadari Sohee sudah tertidur, Seunghyun hanya menghela nafas.

"Huah! Perempuan ini tadi begitu berisik dan menyebalkan. Tapi melihat wajah tidurnya sekarang, aku jadi menyesal sudah membentaknya. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan dan penuh beban. Ckckck." Seunghyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan pada foto yang berada di genggaman gadis itu. Ia menatap foto itu seksama dan teringat kata-kata Sohee saat di Cafe tadi,

"Kalau menemukan kakakku, hubungi aku ya."

"Kakak... Ng.. Kajima.." Tiba-tiba Sohee mengigau. Seunghyun hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya dan kembali fokus menyetir.

"Sepertinya ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya." batin Seunghyun.

.

.

Suara cicit burung dan sinar matahari yang menyengat membuat Dara membuka sebelah matanya dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengamati sekeliling. Ruangan yang baru saja ia bersihkan sudah berantakan lagi akibat pelampiasan emosinya kemarin. Matanya terasa berat dan lebam karena menangis semalaman. Tubuhnya pun terasa pegal-pegal karena tertidur di lantai tanpa bantal maupun selimut sedikitpun.

"Akh." erang Dara berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menatap wajahnya yang bengkak ke cermin.

Ia mencuci wajahnya dan kembali bercermin.

"Untung hari ini adalah hari minggu. Jadi aku tidak perlu pergi bekerja dengan wajah seperti ini." pikirnya lega.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bell Apartment berbunyi, Dara pun berjalan ke pintu dan melihat siapa gerangan yang datang pagi-pagi begini.

Ternyata itu si tetangga barunya, Minzy.

Minzy terlihat kaget dengan wajah bengkak Dara. Tapi Dara berusaha tersenyum dan menanyakan tujuan kedatangan Minzy.

"Awalnya sih, aku kesini karena ingin mengajakmu jogging. Tapi melihat keadaanmu hari ini tidak sehat, sepertinya aku harus menundanya."

"Eh! Tidak usah! Kita pergi saja." Dara menahan kepergian Minzy.

"Benarkah? Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minzy ragu-ragu.

"Nggak apa kok. Ayo~" ajak Dara.

Minzy pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalo gitu ayo pergi~"

"Kajja!" jawab Dara terlihat kembali bersemangat. Lalu, Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Apartment.

.

.

SMA HARUTELL

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini kita sudahi sampai disini dulu. Jangan lupa buat tugas kalian ya."

"Ne~" jawab para murid serentak.

Teng Teng

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Semua murid pun pergi istirahat. Namun lain dengan seorang murid ber-tag nama 'Kwon Jiyong', ia malah cabut dan pergi bersama temannya yang sudah menunggu di luar pagar dengan motor ninja merahnya.

"Yah, katanya si Taeyang-hyung ngajak kita ngumpul di Hotel Troporado. Apa kau mau kesana?" tanya Seungri (satu-satunya sahabat Jiyong yang sebaya dengannya) sambil menstarter motornya.

Jiyong mengangguk setuju dan naik ke atas motor.

"Baiklah. Ayo kesana."

"Siiiip!"

NGEEEEEEENNGGGG

.

.

Dara dan Minzy tampak sedang berjalan di sepinggir jalan sambil mencomot es krim masing-masing. Mereka mengobrol sambil bercanda tawa bersama. Sehingga membuat Dara kembali ceria dan melupakan masalahnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah motor berkecepatan tinggi datang dan melindas genangan air yang ada di dekat mereka,

CLAAAAK

Genangan air itu mengotori es krim dan pakaian ke-2 gadis itu. Si pengendara dan penumpang motor yang menyadari hal itu tidak ambil pusing dan terus melajukan motornya. Sementara Minzy dan Dara mengumpat marah sambil mengejar ke-2 orang yang menaiki motor itu.

Tapi kecepatan motor dan tenaga manusia tidak lah seimbang. Merasa tidak sanggup mengejar motor itu, ke-2nya berhenti dan lebih memilih memaki-maki mereka walaupun ke-2nya tidak akan mendengar makian mereka.

"YAAAAAH!" teriak Minzy kesal.

Dara hanya diam menatap si penumpang motor itu seksama.

"Dia kan..."batin Dara menyadari pria itu adalah pria yang kemarin mengancamnya bersama teman-teman premannya.

"Ukh!" pikir Dara kesal mengepal erat tangannya.

.

.

"Yah! Bangun!" kata Seunghyun mencolek-colek dahi Sohee untuk membangunkan gadis itu.

"Ng?" Sohee membuka matanya dan mengamati sekeliling.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Sohee bingung.

"Ini adalah Hotel milikku. Sekarang, kau masuk ke hotel dan Check-in dengan menyebutkan namamu. Nanti anak buahku akan menunjukkan kamarmu dan kau bisa istirahat disana."

"Tapi kau, kenapa kau tidak ikut turun?"

"Ck. Kalau aku turun dan kita ditemuin Paparazi lagi, bisa tambah gawat ceritanya. Nanti malah bertambah lagi gosip kalo aku dan kau keluar masuk hotel. Pokoknya sekarang kau masuk saja kesana, aku sudah menghubungi staff-ku tadi." ujar Seunghyun kesal.

Sohee hanya cemberut dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi." kata Sohee memasang topinya dan turun dari mobil. Setelah itu, Seunghyun pun berlalu meninggalkan Sohee seorang diri di depan hotelnya.

Begitu Seunghyun pergi, Sohee mengamati hotel itu seksama.

"Wow~ Hotelnya mewah sekali~" pikir Sohee ternganga melihat bangunan megah di depannya.

Sohee masuk ke dalam hotel dan check-in sesuai yang diperintahkan Seunghyun tadi. Ternyata benar, baru saja ia menyebut namanya, ia sudah mendapat pelayanan yang sangat baik dan diantar ke kamarnya.

"Ini kamar anda, ruang VIP nomor 6. Kalau ada keperluan, silakan hubungi kami." jelas si pelayan hotel.

"Ne. Kamshamnida." kata Sohee menunduk untuk berterimakasih. Lalu ia pun masuk ke kamar itu dengan mulut terbuka dan mata berbintang-bintang.

"Wuah~ Apa ini benar-benar Hotel? Mewah sekali~" batin Sohee berjalan menuju ruang tidur dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang empuk.

Sohee kembali duduk dan mengambil kopernya. Ia mengeluarkan amplop di dalamnya dan memeriksa uangnya.

"Sepertinya uangku cukup untuk hidup 1 bulan. Tapi jika dalam sebulan ini aku masih belum juga menemukan kakak, aku yakin aku akan mati di Seoul." pikir Sohee kembali menyimpan uangnya.

Setelah membereskan barang bawaannya, Sohee merasa kusam dan hendak mandi. Ia pergi ke WC dan mengacak-acak WC mencari kembang mawar untuk dijadikan rendaman.

Setelah menabur mawar di Bath-up, Sohee membuka pakaiannya dan berendam sambil merasakan aroma mawar yang begitu harum.

.

.

Kamar No.9 Hotel Troporado

"Jadi kau memanggil kami kemari hanya untuk mencobakan minuman ini?" kata Seungri melempar sebotol Sherry yang diberikan Taeyang padanya ke atas kasur.

"Hei, coba lah minum sedikit. Minuman ini benar-benar enak dan membuat candu~" kata Taeyang setengah 'Fly'.

Seungri hanya berdesah dan hendak pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba Taeyang memegang pundaknya dan terjatuh.

"Hyung!" Tapi untung Seungri sigat menahan tubuh Taeyang dan merebahkannya ke atas kasur.

"Ji, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada si bodoh ini?" kata Seungri kepada Jiyong yang berdiri berpangku tangan di dekat pintu.

"Kau amankan saja dia. Kalau nanti sudah bangun, beri dia susu panas. Aku akan membuang semua minuman ini." kata Jiyong mengemas botol-botol bir di atas kasur dan membawanya ke luar kamar.

Di lain sisi, tampak seorang pelayan hotel yang sedang membawa banyak barang bawaan berjalan di koridor kamar hotel. Tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dan ia tersandar ke pintu kamar. Yang mana mengakibatkan barang bawaan serta 'Nomor Kamar Hotel' yang tertempel di pintu itu lepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Orang yang menabrak si pelayan meminta maaf dan membantunya mengemas barang bawaannya. Setelah barang itu terkemas kembali, si pelayan baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah menjatuhkan 'Nomor Kamar Hotel' yang tertempel di pintu. Ia memasang kembali 'Nomor Kamar' itu. Namun, karena terburu-buru ia ceroboh memasang nya, yang mana angka 6 dibalik menjadi angka 9. Karena sudah merasa semuanya clear, si pelayan hotel pun berlalu meninggalkan koridor.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Setelah membuang sekardus bir itu ke luar, Jiyong kembali ke kamar Taeyang. Ia membuka pintu dan masuk sambil membawa bingkisan pensteril bir.

Tapi begitu ia masuk ke kamar itu, tiada seorang pun disana. Aura kamar itu juga terasa asing tidak seperti kamar sebelum ia keluar tadi. Jiyong merasa penasaran dan mencari ke seluruh ruangan.

"Seungri-ah!"

Ia mencari ke kamar tidur dan balkon, tapi tiada seorang pun disana. Kemudian ia mencari ke kamar mandi,

CKLEK

"Seung..." ucapan Jiyong terpotong begitu ia melihat seorang gadis tanpa busana sedang berendam dengan bunga mawar di dalam Bath-up.

Si gadis yang tak kalah speechless membelalakkan matanya dan terpatung kaget.

"G, GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

"Huah! Jiyong mana sih?!" omel Seungri keluar dari kamar Taeyang dan mengamati sekeliling koridor.

Tapi tiba-tiba,

PRAAAAAAAAK!

"PERGI KAU! DASAR HIDUNG BELANG! BEJAT! SIALAN!"

"YAH! KAU SALAH PAHAM! YAH! DENGARKAN PENJE... AW! AW!" teriak Jiyong kesakitan saat Sohee mendorongnya ke luar dengan pentungan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya. Yang mana hal ini membuat Seungri ternganga heran. Semua orang di dalam kamar lainnya ke luar ke koridor dan menonton kejadian itu.

"YAH! DENGARKAN AKU!" teriak Jiyong marah sehingga membuat Sohee terdiam.

"APA YANG INGIN KAU JELASKAN? SEMUANYA SUDAH JELAS KAN?! KAU ADALAH PENGINTIP!" teriak Sohee kembali memukuli Jiyong.

"AW! ADUH! YAAAH!" teriak Jiyong yang kembali berhasil membuat Sohee terdiam.

"WAE?!" Sohee balas berteriak.

"Tadi kamar ini adalah kamar temanku. Kamar nomor 9! Tapi kenapa saat aku kembali ke sini, malah kau yang ada di kamar ini? Mana teman-temanku?" tanya Jiyong bertolak pinggang mendesak Sohee. Sehingga Sohee yang hanya memakai handuk mundur dan terdesak ke dinding.

"Mana ku tahu temanmu dimana. Yang jelas aku adalah penghuni kamar ini! Omo! Tadi apa kau bilang? Kamar nomor 9? Ini kamar nomor 6 tau!" bentak Sohee menunjuk nomor di pintu. Tapi ia segera ternganga begitu melihat nomor pintunya berubah menjadi angka 9.

"OMO!" Sohee hanya bisa speechless. Jiyong tersenyum menang.

"Apa ku bilang? Ini kamar tem..."

"Jiyong!"

Si pemilik nama menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Seungri-ssi?" Jiyong dan Sohee menatap Seungri heran.

"Yah! Ini kamar nomor 9, bukan itu!" ujar Seungri menunjuk-nunjuk pintu kamar Taeyang.

Jiyong dan Sohee sama-sama memiringkan kepala mereka heran.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah para pelayan hotel dan manajernya ke koridor.

"Maaf nona-nona, tuan-tuan, apa yang terjadi disini?" kata si manajer menengahi.

"Ini! Pemuda mesum ini mengintip ku sedang mandi!" ujar Sohee menunjuk Jiyong. Tapi Jiyong segera mengelak,

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah mengintipnya! Aku hanya ingin masuk ke kamar temanku, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh disini! Kenapa nomor kamar 9 di hotel ini ada 2 buah? Ini benar-benar aneh!" protes Jiyong menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ah, maaf tuan dan nona, mungkin sudah terjadi sebuah kesalahan teknis disi..."

"Tuan! Ini kesalahanku. Aku minta maaf. Tadi saat membawa barang-barang, aku menjatuhkan nomor kamar itu dan sembarangan memasangnya. Mungkin aku sudah memutar nomor kamar ini dari angka 6 menjadi angka 9. Jeongmal mianhe." timbrung si pelayan yang tadi ceroboh memasang nomor kamar menunduk bersalah didepan Jiyong dan Sohee.

"Mwo?" kata Jiyong dan Sohee kaget. Lalu mereka saling tatap dengan pandangan menantang.

"Bagaimana? Sudah terbukti kan? kalau aku-bukan-pengintip!" ujar Jiyong kesal.

Sohee hanya berdecak dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil sebelumnya membanting pintu.

BRAAAK

"Maafkan aku tuan. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah." ulas si pelayan merasa menyesal.

Jiyong hanya mengulum ludah dan masuk ke kamar Taeyang bersama Seungri. Semua penonton di koridor itu ikut kembali masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. (?)

.

.

Setelah semua orang kembali ke kamar masing-masing, Sohee hanya bisa terpatung bersandar di pintu masuk kamar hotelnya. Ia menyilangkan ke-2 tangannya ke depan dadanya dan terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya,

"Walaupun bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya, tapi dia sudah melihat tubuhku. Ottokke? .

Di lain sisi,

"Yah! Kau benar melihat gadis itu sedang mandi kan?" goda Seungri tertawa mesum kepada Jiyong yang berbaring di sofa.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Jiyong mengerling Seungri jutek.

"Tapi gadis itu tadi benar-benar keluar dengan baju handuk saja lho. Berarti kau melihat tubuhnya sebelum dia memakai handuk dong."

"YAH!" teriak Jiyong marah. Seungri hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan bermain PS.

"Dasar bocah!" umpat Jiyong sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tapi pikirannya malah terarah pada gadis di kamar mandi tadi.

Tubuhnya yang sexy, kulitnya yang putih bersih, kakinya yang jenjang, wajahnya yang mulus chubby, rambutnya yang terurai basah, dan matanya yang indah, terus membayang-bayangi pikiran Jiyong. Jiyong menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan terus memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Sehingga membuat Seungri berhenti beraktivitas dan kembali menggodai Jiyong.

"Bagaimana? Masih teringat tubuh sexy gadis itu?"

"YAH!" teriak Jiyong bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengeroyok Seungri.

"GYAAAAAAAA~"

.

.

Dara bekerja sebagai karyawan pendesain product Handphone di Perusahaan Nori. Ia tampak giat bekerja dan ramah kepada karyawan lainnya.

Pagi itu, ia mendapat telepon dari Direktur Utama Nori untuk menyiapkan berkas-berkas penting tentang product baru perusahaan mereka ke tempat meeting. Walaupun meeting ini mendadak, tapi Dara sudah menduganya dari awal dan sudah mengerti dengan semua seluk beluk product kali ini dengan jelas. Sehingga ia merasa sudah tidak nervous lagi saat tampil mempromosikan project itu kepada pengusaha lainnya.

Setelah semuanya klop dan jam meeting dimulai, semua pengusaha yang diundang untuk meeting itu pun masuk ke ruangan meeting. Dara mengambil posisi disebelah Direkturnya, Jin Young Park (JYP). Lalu acara meeting pun dimulai. Tampak Dara memperkenalkan project-nya dengan baik, sehingga membuat pengusaha lainnya kagum dengan project itu dan bertepuk tangan. Di akhir meeting, JYP berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai berbicara,

"Karena ini adalah project besar, kita harus melakukan promosi juga secara besar-besaran. Kita pasang iklan di media massa. Dan cari artis yang sedang populer dan sangat berpengaruh saat ini. Bagaimana?"

Semua peserta meeting saling menatap tampak berpikir. Dara harap-harap cemas dengan menautkan jemarinya di bawah meja. Berharap para pengusaha yang menanamkan saham itu menyetujui usul JYP.

"Tapi siapa artis yang saat ini sangat berpengaruh menurut anda?" tanya seorang dari peserta meeting itu, diiringi anggukan yang lainnya.

"Uhm, sepertinya kita bisa memakai T.O.P. Bukankah saat ini dia adalah artis muda yang sangat dipuja-puja?"

Semuanya terdiam menimang-nimang usul JYP barusan.

"Benar juga. Kita bisa memakainya. Tapi kontraknya pasti akan mahal,"

"Namun tak semahal untung yang akan kita peroleh untuk kedepannya." ulas JYP yakin.

Semua peserta meeting tampak berpikir kembali. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kami setuju." kata semua peserta meeting mengangguk setuju. JYP pun tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan. Semua peserta meeting pun bangkit dari kursi dan saling bersalaman. Melihat semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, Dara menghela nafas lega.

"Huah, syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja."

.

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya Seunghyun tidak datang menemui Sohee, sehingga membuat Sohee khawatir dan terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

"Apa yang akan ku lakukan jika pria itu tidak kembali? Dengan apa akan ku bayar biaya penginapan hotel ini?" pikir Sohee cemas.

Ting Tong

Sohee terlonjak kaget dan segera membukakan pintu.

KREEK

Tampaklah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian serba tertutup langsung menerobos ke dalam kamar. Sohee yang sudah yakin pria itu adalah Seunghyun hanya menghela nafas lega.

"Akhirnya kau datang." kata Sohee saat Seunghyun membuka semua perlengkapan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Huah! Panas sekali!" omel Seunghyun menghidupkan AC.

"Yah! Apakah semuanya berjalan dengan baik? Apa mulai sekarang aku bisa keluar dengan bebas?" tanya Sohee penuh harap.

Seunghyun mengerlingnya kesal dan mengangguk.

"Yeah~ Kau bisa keluar sekarang. Semua masalah sudah ku selesaikan. Aku sudah jumpa pers dan bilang kalau semuanya hanya salah paham."

"Huah~ Syukurlah. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dari hotel ini ya."

"Tunggu! Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin memberikan ini."

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Sohee heran melihat bingkisan besar yang diberikan Seunghyun ke tangannya.

"Itu adalah perlengkapan sekolah untukmu. Mulai besok, kau sekolah di SMA Harutell, sekolah yang sangat populer di daerah ini. Dan ini, kau ku beri kunci Apartment di wilayah Cheunnam. Walaupun tidak besar, tapi Apartment ini sudah cukup untuk dirimu. Semua fasilitasnya pun sudah kulengkapi. Jadi sekarang kau bisa punya tempat tinggal di Seoul."

"J, JINJA? Ta, tapi kenapa?" tanya Sohee terharu.

"Aku hanya kasihan melihat gadis bodoh sepertimu tinggal dijalanan selama mencari kakakmu. Dan aku memberi fasilitas itu untukmu agar kau tidak mencoreng nama baikku sebagai seorang gadis yang sudah pernah mendapat skandal dengan seorang T.O.P!"

"Jiah, ternyata itu alasannya. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Tapi gomawo, aku janji, aku akan mengganti semuanya setelah aku berhasil nanti."

"Terserah!" ujar Seunghyun cuek sambil tidur di ranjang.

"Uhm, Sebenarnya kau itu artis atau konglomerat sih? Kok bisa punya duit sebanyak itu?" ujar Sohee mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Aku memang keturunan konglomerat. Tanpa bekerja pun, aku tidak akan pernah miskin. Tapi aku suka pekerjaanku, dan uang tidak penting untukku. Jadi kau terima saja semua barang-barang yang kuberikan itu. Dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi." ancam Seunghyun menunjuk Sohee tajam.

"Huah! Kau pikir aku akan mencarimu? Tidak akan! Wek!" cibir Sohee mengemasi semua barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan hotel.

"Dasar gadis polos! Jelas-jelas aku memberi fasilitas itu agar mudah menghubunginya saat aku menemukan kakaknya nanti. Tsk." batin Seunghyun.

.

.

SMA HARUTELL Kelas XII.B

Pagi itu cuaca terlihat begitu cerah dan segar. Semua murid berbondong-bondong ke dalam kelas disaat bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Begitu semuanya telah duduk tertib dibangku masing-masing, guru pun datang dan mulai mengajar. Namun lain dengan murid lainnya yang bersemangat mendengar penjelasan guru, Jiyong malah melamun sambil merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

Entah kenapa ia teringat akan kejadian minggu lalu waktu di hotel. Ia selalu teringat akan wajah gadis itu. Memang diakui, sebenarnya Jiyong melihat gadis itu mandi, tapi ia tidak melihat seluruh tubuhnya, karena waktu itu gadis itu sedang berendam. Dan disaat gadis itu hendak bangkit mengambil baju handuknya, Jiyong sudah memejamkan mata duluan dan kabur keluar. Tapi gadis itu pasti menyangkanya sudah melihat seluruh tubuhnya. Jiyong merasa masalah ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Padahal melihat tubuh seorang gadis sudah biasa baginya, karena teman-teman premannya yang lain sangat suka bermain wanita. Namun tetap saja, gadis ini terasa spesial.

"Huah~" keluh Jiyong menutup matanya hendak tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar,

"Annyeong songsaenim,"

DEG

Jiyong merasa jantungnya seketika berhenti.

"Suara itu," Jiyong membuka matanya. "Ah tidak mungkin. Kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara gadis itu? Aku pasti berhayal. Haha." batin Jiyong kembali menutup matanya. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus papan mendarat di kepalanya,

"KWON JIYONG! Apa yang kau lakukan? BANGUN!" teriak pak guru yang baru saja melempar Jiyong dengan penghapus papan tulis.

Jiyong berdecak kesal dan mengangkat kepalanya berat,

"Ne songsae..." ucapan Jiyong terpotong begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"D, dia?" pikir Jiyong speechless dengan mulut terbuka lebar melihat gadis yang baru saja ia pikirkan sedang berdiri di depan kelas dengan ekspresi tidak jauh beda darinya, speechless dan terpatung shock.

"KAU!" teriak ke-2nya saling tunjuk menunjuk satu sama lain. Seisi kelas hanya terdiam melihat 'Pertemuan yang tak terduga' itu.

TBC

Oke, segitu dulu.

Mungkin membosankan, udah umum dan gaje, tapi hanya untuk hiburan. Mohon di RCL oke~

Huahahahahaa

Sekedar cuplikan singkat,

1. Apa kisah Sohee di sekolah barunya?

2. Apa yang terjadi disaat Seunghyun dan Dara bertemu nanti?

3. Apakah Sohee akan kembali bertemu dengan Dara?

Nantikan Chapter depaaan~

Salam ter-Hottest~

**.**

**.**


End file.
